Hiei discovers Pocky
by Miyashiro Maki
Summary: Well, it was gone for a while as you all know... But it's back now! And with a few alterations too. ^_^; Nothing big though so dont worry. If you havent read it before... well, then, read it! >_


Hiei discovers pocky  
  
Written by   
Maki  
  
Hiei cracked open his eyes and stared at the clock. He decided that he should probably   
get up, so he slowly rolled himself to the end of the bed and slid off. After sitting on   
the floor for a few minutes, he got up and hobbled sleepily over to the kitchen, hoping   
that Kurama would have breakfast all ready for him. But... there wasn't a sign of Kurama   
anywhere - or breakfast for that matter. He noticed a note on the table. It read /"Dear   
Hiei, I'll be out for awhile; visiting mom. Be back soon. - Kurama."/  
  
Hiei stood there for a while processing what exactly that meant - he wasn't fully awake   
yet. When he finally figured out that it meant breakfast would be delayed, he got angry.   
"Ano yaro..." He crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it in the trash. "I guess I   
could rummage a bit and see what all we have......" He rifled through all the cupboards -   
not finding anything, to his dismay.  
  
"Wait! I got an idea.." Hiei laughed insanely, then turned for Kurama's "secret stash".  
Now Hiei wasn't supposed to know about this, because it was "secret", but he'd always see  
Kurama sneaking around with certain food items and shoving them into a pile of old rags.   
Hiei just gave it the name "secret stash" because Kurama always tried changing the subject  
whenever Hiei asked about it. He figured it must be important, but he knew that Kurama   
probably wouldn't notice if one little thing was gone...  
  
He snuck over to *~*~*~*~THE*~*~*~*~* pile o' rags, reached in, and pulled out a box   
of none other then... Chocolate Pocky!! "Nani kore?" asked Hiei to no one in particular   
- not that anyone was around /at all/, but.. Anyhoo, Hiei poked the Pocky. "I-is this   
supposed to be FOOD? It just looks like a box that says 'glico POCKY' to me..   
Maybe there's something in it..? I still don't see how the makers could fit anything   
into such a skinny, long box though.."  
  
"Why, yes, there /is/ food in this box.... Hi-chan." answered a feminine voice that   
seemed to be emitted by the Pocky box. "What the /hell/?! Is this box talkin'?!"   
questioned Hiei in disbelief. "Eat me, Hi-chan. You /know/ you want to...."  
  
Hiei ran to the other side of the room, and pulled out a lighter. "Shinitai no ka?"   
asked Hiei with his glare of death(tm). "No Hi-chan, you must eat me! It is your   
/destiny!!/ That was the original plot that the fic writer had! You have to follow   
it! The fic writer rules /all/!" said the Pocky box with a convincing tone.  
  
"Your time is /up/," mumbled Hiei as he threw the Pocky in the fireplace. "Shi-ne."   
He threw a lit match and some junk mail in and watched the Pocky box burn.  
  
Suddenly Kurama appeared in the kitchen next to Hiei. "--ocha? Why, yes thank you   
I'd love some--" Kurama stared blankly at where he was. "Ano... Hiei... How did I get here?"  
"How should I know?" said Hiei, obviously as confused as Kurama.  
  
"It's.....the fic writer...she's behind it...all..." croaked the Pocky box from the flames.   
"H-Hiei... that wouldn't happen to be my...Pocky....would...it...?" Kurama asked innocently.  
Hiei sweatdropped and slowly tried to tip-toe away. "So, Hiei..." a spark of evil was   
in Kurama's eye now. "that IS my Pocky then.... /my/....precious Pocky... Heh.. Hiei....   
you'll pay for this..." Hiei looked worried. "ROSE WHIP!"  
  
  
Owari ^_^  
  
Author's notes: O_o" My first fic... of anything... ever.......... *huge sweatdrop*  
I almost had a self-insertion, but I decided against it. ^^; Also, if you got confused,  
Hiei is a bum and lives at Kurama's house. XD  
Ano... here's the translation for all the Japanese I used in the story!  
  
Ano yaro - That bastard  
Pocky - a kind of Japanese candy. veeery yummy. you can pick up a box of your own at   
in the Asian foods section of your local grocery market! ^_^  
Nani kore - What's this?  
glico - the name of the people who made Pocky ^^;  
Shinitai no ka - Do you want to die?  
Shi-ne - die.  
ocha - tea  
ano.. - um.. ((ano can mean more then one thing ^^;;))  
  
Hope ya liked it. ^^ (I know I sure did. O_o) 


End file.
